That's All I Needed
by nowinwonderland
Summary: Clare does something stupid in the hallway...but it then turns into a master Alli plan...will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this really quickly so if it sucks I'm sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**Chapter 1**

_His mouth was inches away from my neck. My eyes were shut tight and my head was back in ecstasy. I had been waiting for this to happen and knowing that he was so close set my body on fire. He leaned in more, even though I couldn't see him I knew his intoxicating green eyes were glued on me. I felt his fangs gently pinch my skin. I could feel the blood in my veins boil with anticipation._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

My shot open. UGH! It had only been a dream. I can't take it anymore. That was the fourth night I had had an Eli vampire fantasy. Because of these dreams it was getting harder to be around him without jumping him, which wouldn't be smart.I got out of bed and noticed my body still felt hot. Damn Eli and the effect he had on me. I was reading my Bible five times a day it still didn't help. I was attracted to Eli and nothing, even the Lord, could help it. I got in the shower and relished the freezing cold water against my hot skin. I dried off and got dressed in skinny jeans and a blue blouse. I tried to convince myself it was because I liked it but in the back of my head I knew it was because it made my "pretty eyes" look bluer. I brushed my hair out and put on a little make-up. Not to impress Eli. _That's a total lie_ the voice in my head said. I ignored it and slipped on black flats. I grabbed my bag and told my mom I was walking. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

I was met with a pair of deep jade eyes. The same eyes that plagued my vampiristic dreams.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound annoyed but I know it didn't work.

"Hi Eli. How are you? Good Clare thanks for asking." He said flashing his signature smirk. The smirk that made me want to kill him and kiss him all at the same time.

"Hi," I deadpanned crossing my arms over my chest, "now what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted a ride?" He replied, that stupid smirk never leaving his lips.

"I was actually gonna walk but since you're already here, sure." I said shrugging and walking toward Eli's car. He opened the door for me with a smirk.

"Chivalry?" I asked with my own smirk. Eli was rubbing off on me.

"It isn't completely dead." Eli responded closing the door after I got in and walked around to the other side. Being in Eli's car, Morty kinda freaked me out. I looked behind me kinda expecting a coffin to be there.

"Looking for a body?" Eli asked making me jump.

"No." I said hoping he couldn't see I was lying. He leaned closer to me, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Normally pretty girls are good liars." He said smirking. I could feel my cheeks begin to redden.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked his breath tickling my ear. I shook my head no, not trusting my words at the moment.

"You're lying." He replied before retreating back and starting the car. What just happened? UGH! He did it again. How can one person have so much effect on me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We finally arrived to school after the awkwardness had lifted. I know I said I'd give him time to deal and cope with Julia's death but he was slowly driving me insane. Eli parked the car and went around opening my door.

"Milady." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you kind sir." I replied getting my bag. I got out of the car and realized Eli was a lot closer than I thought he was. I could feel his breath on my face again and he didn't seem like he was going to move. We locked eyes. As I stared into his hypnotizing jade eyes I saw an emotion that scared and excited me at the same time and I knew my eyes mirrored it…lust.

"Cough, cough," Broke me out of my trance. I turned to see Adam standing there with a huge smile on his face, "don't' mean to interrupt you two lovebirds but we should probably get to English."

"Right, we wouldn't want to be late." I said lowering my head hoping to cover up the rapid blush forming on my face. I walked faster hoping it would help the blush but I could feel his eyes on me boring into my head. I finally made it to English and took my seat and I could feel the blush lessening.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Eli whispered and I knew the blush was returning. It pissed me off so much that by a simple sentence he could make my face permanently red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said hoping he wouldn't realize I was lying again.

"I thought we already went over your lying abilities." He replied with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I said a little harsher then I meant to but he deserved it for making me feel this way.

"Wow, feisty." He said chucking. Before I could respond Ms. Dawes walked into class.

"Today you will be working with your partners," Mr. Dawes said to the class, "the two of you will write a paper on your thoughts about each other." AS soon as I heard those words I froze. Oh my gosh! How am I supposed to write my feelings about Eli and then let him read them!

"The paper is due in a week and you can have today and tomorrow in class to work on it. You can also work in the hallway if you so choose." Ms. Dawes said then sitting down behind her desk. Eli turned around with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Wanna go in the hallway?" he asked starting to get up.

"Yeah, sure." I responded following him into the hallway. And just as my luck would have it we were the only ones in the hallway.

"So Clare, what do you think of me?" Eli asked as we sat down.

"Well," I said looking like I was thinking about it, "you're obnoxious…" he interrupted me by chucking and flashing that stupid smirk, "…and you always have that annoying smirk on your face." I said a little louder then I intended.

"Ouch," Eli said holding his heart in mock hurt, "how is my smirk annoying?"

"It just is," I sighed in anger, "it's irritating and it's always there taunting me and making me want to ki…" I stopped myself before I said something stupid. I can't believe I almost told him I wanted to kiss him.

"Ki…what? What does my smirk make you want to do?" Eli said his eyes locked on mine.

"Kill you," I snapped quickly, "it makes me want to kill you violently." I prayed that he believed me. I knew Eli didn't like me as more than English partners and friends. He was mysterious and sexy and I was just plain Saint Clare.

"I doubt that's what you were gonna say," Eli said getting closer, "your eyes tell me you're lying again so if that's the case what were you going to say?" Staring into his eyes were like heaven. The same emotion from before was there and I don't know what came over me but something inside me snapped. Before I knew it I had my hand wrapped around his neck and my lips were on his. He was shocked at first but soon he was responding. Eli's lips were soft and warm and perfect. My other arm coiled into his hair while his hands went to my waist. When oxygen became an issue we pulled apart but before either of us could talk, my lips were back on his. Eli swiped his tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly let him in. Our tongues intertwined together and every emotion we were feeling was said without any words. Eli kissed down my jawline to my neck. We suddenly jumped back when the bell rang signaling the end of class. I jumped up and gathered my stuff knowing I was bright red.

"See you on Monday." I said quickly not waiting for him to speak. I almost ran down the hallway toward the cafeteria. I knew I was walking home that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You did WHAT?" Alli screamed the next day. We decided to have some girl time since she had been so consumed with Drew and me with Eli. We were currently sitting at the Dot and Alli's outburst and caught the attention of the other people around who were currently staring at our table.

"Alli could you scream any louder?" I asked face completely red.

"I just can't believe you kissed him," Alli said with a huge smile on her face, "but you do realize you can't avoid him forever

"I'm trying to. I avoided him calls and his texts," I said looking down, "what if he doesn't like me the way I like him?"

"Clare!" Alli screamed throwing her hands in the air, "he kiss you back. He definitely likes you."

"But he's so mysterious and dark and hot and I'm just Saint Clare the nerd." I responded looking at my hands.

"Um…the hot nerd," Alli said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and you already put yourself out there, you can't just go back inside your safe little shell. Do something no one would expect."

"Like what?" I asked. Then Ali's smile grew devious which scared me because it meant either revenge or…

"A makeover!" Alli said interrupting my thoughts, "when Monday comes around he won't be able to resist you!"

"Fine, I'll go along with it but nothing too skanky." I said pointing at her.

"Ok now let's go shopping for your make-Eli-completely-fall-in-love-with-you outfit." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the shops. She pulled me into a store that I never would have gone in. It was filled with way too short skirts and too low tops.

"Alli what did I say about skankiness?" I asked trying to resist her pulling.

"This isn't that bad just try some stuff on." Alli said pulling harder.

"Fine but only for you." I smiled. Alli smiled back and ran into the store. By the time I found her she had two arms full of clothes for me to try on.

"Here take these in the dressing room," Alli said handing me the clothes and pushing me into the dressing room, "and I want to see ALL of them." UGH! I internally groaned. There were three full outfits to try on and they looked totally not me. First I tried on a really short denim skirt paired with a bright blue flowy top. I put on the black ankle boots and the key necklace Alli picked out. I had trouble walking with the heels but I made it out of the dressing room.

"I like it but it's more me than you, go try on the other." Alli said not even asking me what I thought even though I agreed with her. I hobbled back into the dressing room and put on the other outfit. The other outfit was a lot more Alli than the first. It was a purple dress that hit about four inches above the knee and had a black belt that cinched the waist. She paired it with black chunky heels and a black chocker. I walked out and gave her a look.

"Were you shopping for you or for me?" I asked smirking.

"The point of a makeover is to give you a completely different look," Alli said, "and this is a new look."

"No, plus it's too short." I said while Alli gave me a look.

"This is too short for Saint Clare but a totally steamy make-out session in the hallway is totally acceptable." I didn't even respond I just walked back into the dressing room. Time for the final outfit. This was the only one that had jeans. I slipped them on and noticed that they were like a second skin they were so tight. I put on the white tank top and then slipped on the black bomber jacket that hit right at the waist of the jeans. Alli paired this with the same black ankle boots from the first outfit. I looked in the mirror and had a smile on my face. I walked out and Alli looked ecstatic.

"You look amazing! Just one adjustment," Alli said coming up to me and pulling the tank top down a little to show some cleavage, "There. Now you're perfect. Eli won't know what to do with himself."

"Whatever, why do I have to war the shirt like this?" I asked looking down at the shirt.

"Because it looks better that way." Alli said with a smile.

"Fine. Are you sure it's gonna work?" I asked.

"Of course, he'll be like putty in your hands," Alli said with a smirk, "now go and change so we can buy that outfit." I walked back into the dressing room and changed into my street clothes. I was actually really excited for Monday. I was a little scared though. What if Eli didn't like and the kiss meant nothing to him. I pushed those thoughts away and gathered up the clothes and pair of shoes we were buying. I walked out and Alli and I made our way to the register. I set the stuff down on the counter and Alli coughed loudly getting the attention of the young girl behind the counter. She was around our age with tan skin and bleach blonde hair and way too much make-up on.

"Is that all you want?" she asked.

"Yeah this is it." I responded and she looked surprised that I was the one buying the clothes.

"Ok that'll be $52.75." she responded after ringing it up. I handed her exact change.

"You can keep the receipt." I said grabbing the bag and walking out with Alli arm in arm.

"Ok, I'll come over and do your make-up." Alli said.

"You're gonna come over my house at six in the morning to do my make-up?" I asked in disbelief.

"This is important so yes," Alli said smiling, "and I get full creative license, right?"

"As long as I don't look like a whore or a clown." I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Deal," she said as we arrived at my house, "see you Monday bright and early."

"Yeah see you," I said hugging her, "thank you so much for helping me with this."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't," Alli stated as we parted, "I can't believe by the end of Monday you'll have a boyfriend!"

"Might have a boyfriend." I corrected her.

"With this outfit it will definitely happen." Alli said.

"Ok, good bye," I said turning to go into my house, "see you Monday."

"See you Monday Mrs. Goldsworthy." Alli replied laughing and walking away. I couldn't help but laugh but I could feel my cheeks burning. Now I couldn't wait till Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monday I woke up from a pretty steamy dream about none other than…Eli. I grabbed my Bible and started to read hoping it would shoo away my bad thoughts. It helped a little but not enough. I got out of bed took a shower and got ready in the outfit I had bought on Saturday. AS I put the boots on I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find as very excited Alli on the other side.

"Let's finish this look." She said letting herself in. She ran up the stairs before I even closed the front door. I followed her up and found her in my room unpacking her make-up.

"You seem a little more excited about this then I am." I commented laughing.

"It's not every day that I get to treat my best friend like my own personal Barbie doll." She replied with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Whatever," I replied rolling my eyes, "just don't make me look like Bianca."

"It would take a lot more than make-up to turn you into Bianca," Alli said, "You'd need at least four STD's." We both cracked up laughing. "Ok, now sit down and let me do my magic." Alli said pushing me into the chair.

"Ok." I complied. First, she applied foundation to "even out my skin tone." Then, she applied a little bit of eye shadow and then a layer over that. Then, she put mascara on. She finished with a little lip gloss.

"Ok, you're done." Alli said turning me around to look in the mirror. I looked totally different. My eyes were smoky and my lips had a bit of shine to it. I almost didn't recognize myself.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "I look amazing."

"I know." Alli smiled with pride, "Eli won't know what to do with himself." I looked at the clock and it was 7:00. School started in ten minutes.

"We better get to school." I said getting my stuff together and following Alli down the stairs.

"Bye mom, see you after school." I screamed rushing out the door before she could see my outfit. I knew she wouldn't approve of it. Alli shut the door behind her and we started to walk to school.

"So what do you think his face is gonna look like when he sees you?" Alli asked as we passed The Dot.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "he's hard to read most of the time."

"Well it's time to see," Alli said winking as we walked up to the school, "you better call or text me with the deets." Alli walked into the school. I saw Adam talking to Eli by Morty but Eli wasn't facing me. I smiled and waved at Adam as I walked over and Adam's jaw dropped.

"What are you staring at?" I heard Eli ask as I walked up to them. Adam couldn't talk he just pointed at me and Eli turned around. As soon as he saw me his expression mirrored Adam's but his eyes were different. While Adam's looked shocked, Eli's had an emotion I knew well and was excited to see again. Lust.

"You know it's rude to stare." I said smirking.

"You look amazing." Adam exclaimed but Eli still just stared at me. Hid eyes were roaming over my body over and over and I started to feel a little self-conscious. It took all my energy not to blush.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Adam said walking into the school quickly.

"Like what you see?" I asked I didn't know where the new confidence came from but I kinda liked it.

"You know you didn't have to dress up for me." Eli said a mischievous smirk playing on his face.

"Who said this was for you," I said with my own smirk, "maybe it's for some other guy." Before I knew it he had turned me around and pinned me to Morty. I let out a small squeak. His eyes were now dark and an emotion flashed that I didn't recognize.

"What was that?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. He didn't respond. Then suddenly I felt his lips crash to mine. This kiss wasn't like the other one. It was urgent, needy, and possessive. Like he was trying to mark his territory. He bit my lip slightly and I moaned into his mouth and he smirked against my lips. He licked my lip begging for entrance and I happily obliged. As our tongues wove together as I my hands tangled into his hair. We broke away for air but his mouth quickly latched to my neck. He kissed his way to the point where my neck meets my shoulder, he bit down and I moaned in pleasure. He then captured my lips again in a kiss just as hungry and possessive then the last. He was marking his "territory." I know I should feel upset that he considered me territory but I felt excited. Finally, we pulled apart for air but he stayed close.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eli asked sincerely.

"You already marked me," I said feeling the newly formed hickey, "so yes I will be your girlfriend." A smile spread across his face. He pushed off Morty and put his arm around my shoulders and I hooked my hand into his belt loop.

"Now everyone knows you're mine." Eli said with a smirk as we walked into school.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I responded smiling up at him and holding him tighter to me. We got stares and whispers all day but I didn't care because I had my gothic, death obsessed, sexy, mysterious boyfriend and that's all I needed.


End file.
